


Just in Case

by EmilyFairy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFairy/pseuds/EmilyFairy
Summary: Colin falls asleep on Ryan in the Green Room.





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, sleepy cuddling... an Emily specialty. :) This was never posted on Clay's archive so it may be new to some of you.

Ryan glanced down at Colin, and realized he was fast asleep, his weight limp and heavy against Ryan's side. Ryan moved his arm slightly, letting it relax around Colin's shoulder, and smiled down at his sleeping friend. It warmed him to know that Colin trusted him that completely. 

They were sitting on the couch in the Green Room on the set of "Whose Line", waiting for the first taping of the season to begin. Colin had just flown in from Toronto yesterday, and he wasn't used to the time change yet. He confessed to Ryan when they met up that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Ryan had offered the cot in his trailer, but Colin had refused, saying he was fine. 

And yet here he was, curled around Ryan, one arm flung across Ryan's stomach, soft snores escaping through his parted lips. Ryan allowed his head to rest against Colin's temple, feeling the tickle of the few remaining hairs against his cheek. He breathed in the strawberry scent of Colin's shampoo, and fought the urge to kiss the top of Colin's bald head, to see if it _tasted_ like strawberries too… 

Kathy Greenwood came walking in. She was the fourth seater in this particular taping, and Ryan normally didn't care much for her. She adored Colin though—everybody did. And she smiled when she saw the two of them. 

"Shh," Ryan said, gesturing towards Colin with the gentlest of head movements so as not to disturb his sleeping friend. 

"Is he all right?" she whispered.

"He's fine, just tired from his flight." 

Kathy nodded and disappeared. And when she returned a little while later, she had a pillow in one hand. "Just in case you need to get up," she said, handing it to him. 

"Thank you," he said, but he pushed it off to the side, because he knew he wouldn't use it. He enjoyed being close to Colin too much to give it up. 

After Kathy left, Drew appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he said, grinning at Ryan when he realized what a compromising position his two coworkers were in. 

And Ryan knew he would be hearing about this later. Drew lived for teasing Ryan about his relationship with Colin, even though they were both married and… come on. Him and Colin? And yet, something about the way his throat had tightened when he first looked down at Colin, eyes closed and face relaxed, lips curved into the barest of smiles… 

"Don't even say it, Drew," Ryan muttered. 

Drew blinked, his eyes large and innocent behind his thick black glasses. "Wasn't going to say a word," he said, but Ryan didn't buy that for a minute. Drew paused, bringing his hand up to his chin as he stared at Colin. "You know, I'll be right back…" 

And he scurried off, coming back with a blanket. "In case he gets cold," he said. 

"Thank you," Ryan said, but he folded the blanket on top of the pillow. He wanted to be Colin's source of warmth. 

When Wayne bopped into the Green Room, Ryan wanted to take the pillow and throw it at him. Couldn't he and Colin just have a moment to themselves? Why did everyone else have to be here, sharing him? 

Ryan didn't like to share, especially not when it came to Colin. 

"Aww," Wayne said, reaching down and brushing a piece of Colin's hair behind his ear. "He's so cute." 

Ryan wanted to growl at him, but he didn't want Colin to wake up. "Shh," he said fiercely, and Wayne stepped back.

"Is he sick?" he asked.

"No," Ryan said, struggling to keep his voice low. "Why? Does he look sick?" 

"I don't think so," Wayne said. "But…"

And he turned and ran out of the room. When he came back, he was panting, and he stumbled towards Ryan, giving him a box of Kleenex. "Just in case," he said. 

"Thank you," Ryan said, and he added the Kleenex to the top of the pile. He wasn't planning on being Colin's handkerchief, but he supposed if Colin really needed him... 

Wayne said goodbye and left, and Ryan was alone at last. He stared down at Colin, reaching up one hand to trace the light pink patches on his cheeks. And then he moved his lips towards Colin's head, unable to resist any longer… 

Colin stirred, and Ryan groaned, pulling back. Another missed opportunity, one he likely wouldn't see again for a long time. And Colin's eyes opened, slivers of brown, bright in the dim room. "Hey," Colin said, smiling up at Ryan. 

"Hey, sleepy," Ryan said, giving him a sideways hug that went on just a little too long to be completely platonic. "Everybody loves you. You know that?" And he showed Colin the pillow, the blanket, and the Kleenex. 

Colin laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, but you're my favorite."

Ryan grinned, nudging Colin, secretly pleased. "Your favorite, huh?"

Colin blushed and fidgeted, twirling his wedding ring. "Yeah, well, don't go getting a big head to match those huge feet of yours. I'll never admit to it again." 

But Ryan thought he would, someday. "So," he breathed, leaning towards Colin until he felt Colin gasp. "What does being your favorite entail? Do I have to rub your feet, feed you bonbons?" 

"Better," Colin said cheerfully. "You get to be my pillow." 

Ryan pretended to consider that for a moment. "I can live with that," he said, pulling Colin against his side once more. Colin sighed and settled into his embrace, murmuring deep in his throat as he closed his eyes again. 

And in a few minutes, they were both asleep.


End file.
